Missing You
by phoenixnext
Summary: NanoFate: A quick fluffy M-rated one-shot. Keeping secrets can cause more trouble then they can be worth, especially when the one you love has been far from home.


**Author's Note: Okay I'm working on a full length AU story for NanoFate but this little plot bunny came to me as I was reading NanoFate Douijin. I don't know how long it will be before I'll be ready to upload the first chapter of my new multi-chapter story so please enjoy this in the mean time. Read and Review, I need the feedback to make my future stories even better and as incentive to get it done!**

**~Sadly I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters, no copy right intended. ~**

Fate was sitting at her desk on the warship Valkyrie finishing her report. The aches and pains for the recent battle to secure another lost logia finally starting to recede a week into their travel home. There was still another three days until she'd be home once more and it was all she could do to keep her mind focused on the work at hand and not her family. She'd been gone nearly a year and despite the frequent video messages she felt too much time had passed, to many things will have changed for her to slip back into her former place, the thought was terrifying her.

A red headed woman came over to her desk to drop off a data disk and seeing the grim look on her face asked, "Fate-san is everything okay? Your wound isn't hurting you is it?"

Fate unconsciously touched her side before turning to look up at her junior Enforcer, "No, Teana-chan I'm fine just a little tired is all."

Teana knew about Fate's relationship with Nanoha and how terribly she missed her best friend/lover and their daughter. Since meeting the pair during their time in Riot Force Six she'd looked at them as not only examples of perfect officers but what she'd want in her own partner. They relied on each other in all matters, working seamlessly and the love they shared was second to none. But that seemed to have started to change, the messages from home that Fate received filling her with more and more foreboding. The vagueness and preoccupation that seemed to be present when Nanoha spoke had left the blonde more and more distracted during their assignment nearly resulting in her death during their final battle with a swarm of drones.

"You know Fate-san there is nothing to really be worried about, you and Nanoha have been together for what fifteen years? If she really wanted to change anything about your relationship she's the kind of person to just flat out say it. You remember telling me about how when she decided she wanted more than just friendship with you she went at it full power, full throttle? I'm sure when we get home things will be just like before, it always has been before right?" the younger girl tried to sooth her unspoken concerns.

Fate rubbed her forehead and tried to press the fear out of herself, Nanoha was her world, had been since she was nine years old, what would she do if she decided that it was time they parted, lived their own separate lives. Nanoha deserved more than she could give her, Vivio deserved a parent who would be with her every day to help guide her through life. She still had another two years of active ship service ahead of her, could their family survive another long deployment? "Yeah, thanks Teana-chan, but like I said I'm just a bit tired, I think I'll go lay down for a while before trying to come back and finishing this report. Thanks for bring me this data so quickly, I'll get it back to you when I'm done with it."

~"~"~"~"~

"I really don't like this Hayate-chan, I think we should have just told Fate-chan about the coming reassignment, she looked really troubled in her last video mail, it's making me sick keeping secrets from her." Troubled violet blue eyes looked over the dock waiting for her best friend and lover to disembark.

"The surprise will make it all worthwhile, I had to pull a lot of strings to get us all back together, if we told her about my plans then they failed it would have been a real disappointment. Besides if you told her about my plans you would have caved and told her about your little surprise at the same time." Hayate shot back with a gleeful look on her face.

A bright head of blonde hair emerged down the gangway and Nanoha felt a surge of excitement and joy flood her, without thinking she shot off to embrace her lover. Fate was surprised by the flying projectile and was knocked to the ground in a painful winch. Groaning she opened her eyes to her best friend and light of her life, the look of joy and delight on Nanoha's face easing her fears more than she thought possible. Teana came over and immediately yanked Nanoha off Fate, "Are you trying to bust her stitches?!"

Nanoha's eye flew open wide and looked down at the woman still sprawled out on the ground, "Stitches! What happened? Fate-chan you didn't tell me about…"

Teana then broke in, "Damn it Fate-san you told me you reported your injuries. The field aid was barely enough it get you back to the ship. I'm calling Shamal-sensei."

The angry redhead stomped off in search of a communication console muttering something that sounded vaguely like, 'stubborn idiot.'

Nanoha crouched next to Fate and helped her to her feet carefully before enclosing her in a gentle hug. Tears had come unbidden as now the worry and fears of having hurt her most important person made them impossible to hold back. Nuzzling into Fate's neck she chided, "Stupid Fate-chan, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"It's not that bad, Teana-chan was overreacting, besides I didn't want to worry you." Fate kissed her ear and pulled her tighter into the embrace.

Another blonde came into the dock and spotting the pair practically molded to one another smiled briefly before deciding she had to break them up if she was ever going to get a chance to inspect her patient. "Okay Nanoha-chan Fate-chan break it up, the faster I get a look at that wound the faster you two can get home."

They were quickly ushered into a side room where Fate was made to disrobe and all present swallowed hard at the jagged laceration that ran from her hip to the top of her rib cage. Even nearly two weeks later it had an ugly bruised appearance and from the blow of being knocked to the ground it was leaking blood. Nanoha wanted to scream at Fate for lying to her and hug her tightly from the fear rocking her very being. Hayate standing back from the group suddenly felt a rush of guilt, had her scheming caused Fate's distraction and led to this horrible wound?

Shamal treated the wound and told her she'd be off duty for at least two months, three more likely before she'd feel comfortable letting her get back into the field. Fate nodded glumly and redressed. Teana had stayed to watch the treatment and handed a copy of their field report to both Shamal and Nanoha, while technically the details were classified she knew Fate wasn't likely to divulge enough details to make sure they took care of her properly. Before leaving she came over and looked at her senior partner sympathetically, "Try to rest up okay, you're going to be home for a good long while so enjoy it." Then did something very out of character for her and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

Nanoha stared at the retreating girl and was conflicted, half of her was demanding retribution in the form of a starlight breaker on the offender while the other half was feeling a fear that maybe things had changed for Fate more than she had admitted in their progressively more vague exchanges. Damn it this is what comes from listening to Hayate! Fate watched the flashing emotions on Nanoha's face and couldn't help feeling a further sense of relief, she wouldn't be so upset if she didn't still love her. Reaching out she pulled Nanoha to her and rested her head on her chest, the bliss of being with the person she loved most filling her.

Nanoha looked down at her blonde and felt the tension flow out of her, petting her hair, "Fate-chan let's get you home, you need to rest and eat a good meal. I don't like how thin you've gotten."

~"~"~"~"~

Fate had been home for a week, playing with Vivio and catching up on her news, and the constant influx of visitors from her mother and brother to Arf and Yuuno to the Wolkenritters keeping her pleasantly distracted. At night she held Nanoha close despite the lingering pain of her side but she'd deal with a million times worst pain just for the comfort of holding her for a second. Nanoha had tried to dissuade her but the puppy eyes Fate had given her had her folding like a house of cards so all she could do was take extra care of where she put her arms as they laid together. They hadn't really had a chance to talk and that was making both of them restless, both knew there were things being left unsaid that had to be resolved before too long.

Vivio was at school and Nanoha had taken the day off, leaving the training of new recruits to Vita for the day so she could spend the day with Fate alone. They had eaten a quiet breakfast and were now lounging on the couch, Nanoha pulled Fate into her lap so she could relish the closeness she'd missed for so long and maybe losing soon. "Fate-chan, are you happy with the way things are right now?"

Fate looked up and over her shoulder to look at Nanoha's face, she could see the tension and fear in her eyes that made Fate's heart ache. Shifting she sat up and touched her face, "Of course I'm! I love being with you, this life I have with you and Vivio makes me so happy I keep thinking it has to be a dream…" suddenly fearful, "Uh are _you_ happy with how things are right now?"

Nanoha's throat had locked up with flood of relief at her words, so she nodded with tears flowing down her face. But there was still one more concern she had to address. Fate was suddenly even more afraid, why was Nanoha crying? "Nanoha, sweetheart what's the matter?"

Choking back her tears, "Is there anything going on between you and Teana-chan?"

Fate blinked, then she thought about her first day back and the fact the girl had called her everyday to check on her progress, oh dear. "Nanoha, Teana-chan is just a friend and co-worker, she's worried about me since she's my partner in the field. I could never think of her romantically, the only person who I have ever wanted to be with is you."

Pushing back her bangs so she could look in her eyes, "Nanoha, is there something you need to tell me? Is there someone else you want to be with? I know my being away hurts you a lot, so if you want to end this I'll understand…" breathing deeply, "I just want you to be happy."

Nanoha's eyes opened in shock, and without thinking she glommed onto Fate knocking them both back onto the couch. Burying her face into Fate's neck she yelled, "Stupid Fate-chan, I love you, only you. I could never want to be with anyone else."

She then fell into a sobbing fit griping Fate tightly. Fate released a sigh letting go of all the fears that had haunted her for the past few months. She soothed down her chestnut hair before finding Nanoha's tense neck and shoulders and began to gently massage the muscles and placing kisses on her head. "I'm sorry I upset you Nanoha, I've been worried about those messages you sent me while I was away. I was scared that there was someone else, I've been gone for so long and you're such a wonderful person, it wouldn't surprise me if someone tried to capture your affections."

Sniffing, "I'm sorry, that idiot Hayate-chan wanted me to keep a secret from you and you know how bad I'm at that."

Intrigued, "Hmm and what secret would that be?"

"She's reactivating Riot Force Six as an investigation/rescue squad, she got the approval about a week before your assignment was completed. All the original members are being brought back but instead of being based out of Mid-Childa it'll be space based."

Running her hand down Fate's side, "She had to pull a lot of strings to make sure those of us who had families could bring them along."

"You mean you and Vivio will be with me in space? What about her school and friends, she should have a normal childhood here in Cranagan," Fate was now scared, she didn't want her family in the way of danger.

Feeling Fate tense up under her she looked up at her face, "You don't want us with you?"

"Of course I want you with me, but it's dangerous and a big sacrifice to make."

"Silly Fate-chan, it'll only be for a year or two, Vivio is really excited about the opportunity, she wants to be with you so you can teach her more magic. She's talking about joining the TSAB as an Enforcer like her Fate-mama."

"Oh god, I hope not, I'd never get a decent night's sleep again if she joined." Fate let her head sink into the couch cushions.

Nanoha laughed at this, "How do you think the rest of us deal with you being away so much?"

A grumbling hum was all the reply she got, so she carefully lifted herself on hands and knees so she could look down at the pouting blonde. "We love you and I for one am very happy to be able to be with you no matter the danger."

Then Nanoha lowered herself to kiss Fate's cheek before planting kisses down her exposed neck. A soft moan then soft hands cupped her face to pull her back up for a loving kiss. Panting as they pulled apart Fate looked into Nanoha's eyes, "I love you and as much as I know I'm going to worry I'm glad you'll both with me again. But I still think I want to pound Hayate for making you keep this from me, I was really beginning to worry about what was happening here at home."

"Well just think of it as replacing one type of worry for another, and this one comes with knowing we'll always be sleeping in the same bed." Nanoha said smugly when she saw the happiness finally shine out of those beautiful burgundy eyes she loved.

"That is a perk that I think I'll enjoy very much. Though considering how hard they worked us last time I don't think there will be much time or energy for much else," she teased her lover.

Nanoha's face took on a stunned look before breaking out into a hot blush, eyes downturned to look at the long body stretch out under her. With an effort to control her shaking voice, "Well if that's the case we should take advantage of the time and energy we have now."

Agreeing to the sentiment Fate pulled her back down for a thorough kiss enjoying the stress free moment, later there would be time to figure out the new routines that would be necessary but the most important thing had now been settled, they both still wanted the same things. Slowly the kiss became more heated and hands began to roam. Nanoha careful of her wound slid one hand up to capture a firm breast to massage it until the tender peak was hard and Fate was moaning in pleasure. "Fate-chan I think it would be best to take this back to the bedroom, I don't want to hurt you and there's not enough room on the couch."

Fate's only response was another hard kiss and her hand slipping up Nanoha's skirt to trace the outside of her moist sex through her now damp panties. Skillful fingers began to rub and tease leaving Nanoha's mind a blanked out void, she had wanted this since the first night but had been too scared to hurt Fate. The built up sexual frustration needed to be relieved and Fate wasn't going to let her get away. A strong arm around her waist kept her in place as the hand continued its torture. Gasping she pulled back from the kiss and panted out, "Stop teasing me, I need you inside."

Quickly Fate slid aside the fabric keeping her from her prize and started once more to tease the pulsing clitoris before jamming two of her fingers into the tight wet opening. Nanoha immediately began to ride the hand meeting it with pounding force, desperate for Fate's touch. Fate was shocked by the need and redoubled her efforts wanting to give her lover all she could. A third finger joined the others and with a hard press to her clit as she pounded in once more pushing Nanoha over the edge. Hot juices pouring out of her and muscles clenching down on the digits lodged deeply in her.

Nanoha collapsed onto Fate, arms no longer having the strength to hold her up. Fate caught her on her good side snuggling her in so she could hold her through her aftershocks. Pulling out her hand tenderly and seeing the sweet nectar she brought it to her mouth. It had been so long since she'd been able to taste her lover it nearly sent she over the edge just to taste her. Drinking her down Fate thought about starting a second round before Nanoha fully recovered herself and decided to take revenge for her little trick, too late.

"Fate-chan I hope you are ready for your punishment, you really need to learn to listen to me, you could have hurt yourself," a stern yet somehow teasing voice spoke into her ear.

Gulping, "Nanoha, I...I…I…"

The auburn haired woman pulled out of her hold and moved to the floor before reaching for Fate's legs to swing them down and spread them in front of her. Reaching up the loose skirt she pulled off Fate's panties in one swift movement, dragging her fingernails down the exposed skin of thighs and calves. Fate shivered at the touch and before she could move or counter Nanoha had pulled her hips to the edge of the couch and exposed her sex to the cool air of the room.

"Naughty Fate-chan needs to be taught a lesson," she gloated before plunging her tongue into the hot wet flower.

Fate arched her back pushing her hips forward into Nanoha's face begging silently for more. The hot muscle was licking the length of her slit and flicking her hard clit before dipping into her dripping opening. Fate was on the edge almost just a bit more then all sensation stopped. Nanoha had sat back and was smiling wickedly, "Now Fate-chan I want you to be a good girl and go to the bedroom or that's all you get."

Limbs weak from sexual assault tried to move but she couldn't get up. Nanoha seeing this laughed before standing and lifting her lover from the couch and carrying her to the bedroom. Laying her down on the edge of the bed with her legs once more hanging over the edge Nanoha pulled Fate's shirt, skirt and bra off before descending on her prey. Kissing the exposed breasts and suckling them until her nipples were hand as pebbles. Then lowering her mouth to press fleeting kisses across the taut stomach and thighs making the blonde writhe under her. Fate's hands reached for her head and led her to her overheated center.

"What's that Fate-chan? What do you want?" She teased once more blowing her hot breath across the twitching clitoris.

Groaning, "Please Nanoha touch me, I promise I'll be good."

Once more she pressed her mouth to the sweet flower and began to lick and drink in all the flowing honey. Fate was gripping the sheets and moaning at each new contact. Finally she worked her tongue into the tight opening and began to work it in and out as she racked her teeth down the aching clit. The blonde screamed her pleasure and her body was rock by the convulsions of her orgasm. Nanoha grinned at the sounds before capturing the sweet nectar of her release.

Nanoha pulled away to finally undress completely and climbed into the bed with her exhausted lover, cradling her head against her breasts. Playing with disheveled blonde hair as Fate caught her breath, "Did you enjoy that Fate-chan?"

Fate pressed herself tighter to the warm body next to her and in a voice of contentment, "You know I did, I love you Nanoha."

"Ummh" she hummed enjoying the feel of their bodies pressing together, "I love you too Fate-chan. Ah, I have one more question for you."

"Hmm?" she as replied hazily.

Pulling away briefly Nanoha reached into the night table's drawer to pull out a small velvet box, "Will you marry me?"


End file.
